Help Her
by bugs98
Summary: Detective Olivia Benson and her partner Elliot Stabler get a long great but what happens when Olivia and Elliot go to far after a night of drinking? Olivia gets everything she always wanted but will she kept the one thing she wants the most? Is her decision really best? what will Elliot do when he finds out that this victim is different?
1. Characters

Characters:

Olivia "Liv" Benson

Elliot "El" Stabler

Casey "Case" Novak

Donald "Don, Captain" Cragen

Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola

John Much

Bailee "Bai" Benson-Stabler

Clayton "Clay" Lewis

McKenzie Brady


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of the clock ticking was getting louder and louder by the minute Olivia was laid in one of the bed in the bunk room. It was the first time Olivia and Elliot weren't working the same shift since they started working at special victims. Elliot had the day off because of the case they just worked. A young girl and her brother kidnapped after their foster family was killed. Olivia sighs and closes her eyes. Elliot had been walking around to clear his mind and get his son from school. The bell rang and kids came running out of the building. A sixteen year old girl came running down the stairs and into Elliot. The young girl had on a red tank top and blue jean shorts with some flip-flops on. Her long lightly brown hair hit her breast and her beautiful brown eyes matched her hair. The young girl walked with her head down and walked into Elliot. The girl sighs as her book hit the ground.

"I'm sorry" Elliot apologized.

The girl just bent down and picked up her books. She looked at Elliot with complete fear in her eyes. Elliot bent down and grabbed her last book that was on the ground, he put his card in the book then handed it back.

"I'm sorry" Elliot apologized again and his son Eli came running over to him. Elliot's four year old son came up to him and wrapped his arms around Elliot's legs. Eli looked at the young girl and smiled and she just walked away. Elliot picked up Eli and walked to the car. He put his son in the car and got in himself. Elliot drove to his ex wife's house, Kathy. Elliot got out of the car and got Eli out. He walked to the door and knocked on it. Kathy walked to the door and opened it. She smiled at the boys then Eli walked into the house.

"Thanks, El" she thanked him. Elliot smiled and nodded then walked back to the car. Elliot got into the car and shut the door. He looked over at his phone then picked it up. Elliot pushed the number one and it called Olivia, he had her on speed dial. The phone ringed twice then she picked up.

"Yeah, El?" she asked.

"You still at the station?" he asked back.

"Yeah, why what's up?" she questioned.

"Meet me in the front in about twenty?" he answered.

"Yeah, sure. see you in twenty." she said then hung up.

After about twenty minutes Elliot pulled up and Olivia walked to the passenger side. She got in and shut the door.

"So you wanna tell me what this is all about?" Olivia questioned.

"I meet a victim today." he told her.

"Okay?" she said confused.

"I was going to be up Eli and she bumped into me." he said.

"Okay, just because she bumped into you doesn't make her a victim, el." she informed him.

"I know but she had complete fear in her eyes and she wouldn't talk." Elliot said looking at her. After about five minutes Olivia got out of the car and walked back into the station. Elliot went home to his apartment. Olivia walked to her desk and sat down, she started on the paperwork she needed to finish from the case. After a long day of paperwork and no news cases Olivia decided it was time to go home. Olivia got to her apartment and took a shower. Olivia walked to her bathroom then shut the door. She undressed and turned on the water. She sighs and gets into the shower. Olivia look a long cold shower. She was in the shower when she started to have flashbacks from the case.

FLASHBACK:

"Elliot!" Olivia called as she stood with a squad behind her. Olivia had her bullet proof vest on with her hand on her 45 in her hand.

"Elliot!" Olivia called yelled and heard nothing. Olivia signaled the quad and she sighs. She heard a groaned and she walked in the bedroom. Olivia saw Elliot tied up in a chair, he was just coming to when she walked over.

FLASHBACK OVER.

Olivia pulled her head out of the water but she didn't open her eyes. Olivia took a deep breath then opened her eyes. She turned off the water and got out of the shower. Olivia wrapped a towel around her and started to walk to her room. She was walking in her room when she heard knocking. Olivia walked over to the door and opened it. Elliot stood there, smiling.

"I brought food" he told her.

"Good, come in" she said back.

Elliot nodded and walked into the apartment. He walked over to the couch and sat the food down on the coffee table. Olivia walked to her bedroom and put clothes on. Elliot sat down and got the food ready. Olivia walked out of the room and walked over to the couch.

"What'd you get?" she asked.

"Bobby's" he told her. Olivia nodded and walked around the couch. She sat down and Elliot handed her the food.


	3. Chapter 2

"Damn it Bailee" the young boy yelled. The eighteen year old boy stood over Bailee. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans pants. His black hair just hit his ears and his brown eyes looked at her. Bailee laid on the floor of the hallway, looking up at him. Bailee put her hand over stomach.

"Clayton, Clay I'm sorry" she begged.

"What the hell, you got the cops on us now?" he yelled at her.

"No, i promise" she told him.

Clayton shook his head, he picked Bailee up by her arm and threw her against the wall. Clayton smirked at he ran his hand up her leg and kissed her neck. Bailee moved her head to the side, her hair falling over her face and closing her eyes. Clayton continued to kiss her neck.

"You've been a bad girl. I think you need to learn your lesson." he told her. Bailee just kept quiet she knew what that meant and she hated it. Clayton picked bailee up and took her to the basement aka the cellar. Clayton walks down the stair and over to the mattress on the floor. Clayton throws Bailee on the bed and smiles. He ties her then undoes his pants. Clayton gets on top of Bailee and she starts to fight and cry.

* * *

xx Station xx

Olivia and Elliot walked into the 16th precinct. Olivia walked to her desk as Elliot followed behind. Elliot walked to his desk, which was across from Olivia's, they both sat down. Olivia looked over at Fin and Munch. John smiled at her and she looked away. An hour passed and nothing, no new cases, and no one has called in yet. Olivia sighs as she puts her hands on her head. Olivia leaned back into her chair and Elliot looked up from his computer.

"Time for lunch?" Olivia asked.

Elliot looked at his watch and nodded.

"Yeah. It's 10:52" he answered.

"Okay, take out?" she asked again as she stood up. Elliot smiled and shrugged.

"I've something in mind." he said smiling at her. Olivia smiled and shook her head. Elliot stood up and put on his jacket while Olivia put on hers. Olivia and Elliot walked to the elevator, he looked over at her.

"She looked just like you" he said thinking out loud. Elliot and Olivia get into the elevator, the door closes and they're the only to on. Elliot and Olivia walk to the car, side by side. Elliot get in on the driver side as Olivia gets in on the passenger. Olivia looked at Elliot.

"Who?" she asked.

"What?" he said, confused.

"When we were at the elevators. you said she looked just like me, who's she?" Olivia asked again.

"Oh, the girl. she looked like me and you but more you" he informed her.

"Well we both know that's not possible." she lied.

Elliot knew she was lying but he didn't want to poke at it. Elliot gets to a little diner on the corner and parks. He opens his door and gets out, Olivia doing the same. Elliot walks in with Olivia behind him. A waitress comes over and seats them, she smiles and tells them her name. She hands them a menu. Olivia looks at the menu as Elliot looks out the window, biting his lip. Bailee was standing on the other side of the street. She was wearing the same thing as yesterday but this time she didn't have on any shoes on. Bailee was bleeding from the virginia . Elliot looked at her.

"That's her" Elliot mumbled.

"What?" Olivia said as she looked up from the menu.

"That's her" Elliot said and pointed to the girl.

Olivia looked at where he was pointing and she nodded once.

"That's her huh?" she asked.

"Yeah" Elliot whispered.

Olivia was about to say something when a young boy walked over to her. He put his arm around her and starts to walks away. Elliot looks at Olivia.

"We can't do anything" Elliot told her.

"Yeah, not tell she comes to us or they call us." she answered.

Olivia and Elliot order their food. Olivia sighs as she starts to think about the girl.

'She looks just like me. Well she does look like Elliot also but you can see more of me. I wonder what her name is? and she's so afraid of? is it the boy? he looks about seventeen maybe eighteen.'

The waitress walks back with their food and hands it to them. Olivia smiles as she takes her plate.

"Best thing about 8th and 5th is there fastness on food" Elliot said smiling.


End file.
